


gossip mongers

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grooming, Insecure Tony, M/M, Reassuring Steve, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: don't know if you're still doing prompts today, but if you are, stony and wingfic please? :)





	gossip mongers

Tony doesn’t know where it started from but there’s an old wives tale that says people with matching colored wings make for the best mates. It’s got something to go with compatibility and whatnot but Tony’s always qualified it as horseshit. How does the color of your wings mean _anything _in a relationship? It just isn't a factor! 

Until of course some asshole writes a 2,000 word article on one of the biggest websites online about how him and Steve are a doomed match because their wings aren't even the same _species _much less the same color and then Tony stews in misery. His wings are raven black-blue. Steve’s are bald-eagle brown. The only similarity between their colors is that they’re dark colors, if you stretch the definition to include brown under that umbrella.

It sticks in his caw like a bone, especially when more and more people start to talk about it in the gossip circles. Tony does a Cosmopolitan quiz checking their compatibility based on their wing color and well. He tosses the quiz into the burnable trash pile. He's a little embarrassed by how much he's letting it get to him but ... knowing that so many people think that him and Steve can't make it, are a poor match... it starts to wear him down.

He doesn’t realize how obvious his misery is until Steve offers to groom him. Tony meets this offer with suspicion because Steve’s not a fan of grooming anybody (he's too impatient for it) and he only ever offers it when he wants Tony to let his guard down and spill the beans. But he agrees because he’s sad and despite what the others say, Steve’s quick and efficient grooming methods suit Tony’s style.

So he finds himself lying on their bed on his belly, body and wings relaxed as Steve oils his hands up. Tony expects the usual - a quick oiling and dusting, but Steve starts from massaging the base of his wings today. Sighing into his arms, Tony melts further into the sheets, shivering at the pleasant tingles that race up and down his spine. Steve takes his time, running each feather through his fingers to make sure it lies perfectly flat before moving on to the next. Tony’s floating on a cloud of endorphins when Steve whispers in his ear, “You wanna tell me what’s been bothering you this week?”

“Mmm s’ stupid,” Tony slurs, flexing his left wing to remind Steve not to stop.

“Nothing stupid if it’s making you feel bad.”

“S’ _really _stupid.”‘

“Does it have anything to do with our wing colors?” Tony awakens with a jerk, feathers fluffing up in alarm. “Bulls-eye,” Steve drawls before he begins to pet Tony’s feathers down. “You know that’s superstitious nonsense right?”

“I know,” Tony hides his embarrassed flush in his pillow. “But a lot of people believe in it.”

“Including you?” Steve’s fingertips trail teasingly up his spine.

Tony shivers helplessly, grinding his hips into the bed for some much desired friction. “Kinda.”

A moan knocks against the back of his teeth when Steve settles firmly against his back, crotch against Tony’s ass, chest on Tony’s wings, lips on Tony’s ears. “You shouldn’t,” Steve reminds him softly, teeth worrying a pink earlobe. “Who cares 'bout how our wings look like? The thing that matters? Is that I love you. Fuck the rest of the world. They're not the ones in this relationship."

Tony’s eyes close, happiness thrumming in him. He turns around, desperate to get his hands on Steve immediately. He smiles up at the blonde and how he’s spread his wings around them, shielding them, creating a sweet bubble of privacy. Tony slides his fingers into Steve’s hair and yanks him for a kiss.


End file.
